Greece is the Word
| nextepisode= }} Greece is the Word is the fifteenth episode of season 2 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, and the forty-first overall. Premise While in Athens, a mystery becomes a mythtery when the gang race to solve the clue that will save them from a ceiling closing in on them. Synopsis In the city of Greece, the gang finds themselves on the run from a harpy. They run through the ruins of Athens and hide in an old palace. Velma then suggests finding another exit, so the gang starts looking for one. Daphne then presses a tile which causes the whole ceiling to come down, so Fred tries to push it again, but nothing's working. Shaggy and Scooby try to stop the ceiling by stacking things inside the building into a tower. The ceiling then smashes a pot which reveals several scrolls, with Velma reading one of them, which reveals the entire history of the palace which Velma believes might hold the key to getting out, so she starts to read. Fourth century B.C. was a golden age for Athens, as it was going to have a great wedding between Athens and Antaganos, which would strengthen both cities. Unfortunately, this union angered the gods which sent Arachne, the spider woman, to stop the wedding. The story continues to unfold... The king of Athens, King Ladon, is delighted that the King of Antaganos, King Alexandros, has agreed that the military might of Antaganos and the abundance of wealth of Athens will be joined through the marriage of Alexandros son Prince Shlemielius and Landon's daughter. Alexandros and Shlemielius' servant Aeslop arrives and warns the kings that the marriage is a big mistake claiming the gods are against the wedding. King Alexandros brushes off Aeslop's concerns but Aeslop warns them about Arachne. King Landon tries to calm him down and states they must be happy. Then a servant who looks like Daphne arrives, pulling the royal carrier into the room by herself. King Landon introduces his daughter Princess Velmonia who looks like Velma. Velmonia has second thoughts about the wedding but her father reminds her that Athens' military is weak and that with the union from Antaganos they can protect themselves from their enemies. Daphne the objects claiming that her mistress is not a piece of property to be traded off. but Velmonia questions what she is doing, which Daphne answers that she must speak and blurts out what Velmonia wants. King Landon asks if it's true which Velma reveals that she always wanted to be a mathematician or playwright. Aeslop then questions Velmonia pursuits, which causes King Landon to send her daughter to her quarters. Meanwhile in the kingdom's great hall, sat the greatest philosopher in the ancient word Shaggvortis (a Greek version of Shaggy), who claims that man can live without anything except food. Then a Greek version of Fred named Fredricos shows up with a bag that contains Medusa. He unmasks her which reveals his Uncle Fillian who was on his way to Plato's costume party until Fredericos bagged him. He then asks Shaggvortis about Arachne and that he wants to prove that all mythological monsters aren't real. Shaggvortis then advises Fredricos to see the oracle to calms his nerves. Back at the palace Velmonia states that she doesn't wanna marry Shlemielius but she also doesn't wanna let her kingdom down. Daphne then asks about Arachne then decides that they consult the oracle for advice. At first V elmonia doesn't believe in the supernatural but then Arachne shows up and starts chasing her and Daphne which makes Velmonia reconsider. Shaggvortis and Frederico arrive at the temple of the oracle and meet Princess Velmonia and Daphne at the same time. When Shaggvortis asks why she is here Velmonia explains that they were attacked by Arachne, which promotes Fredericos to solve a myth mystery or mythtery for short. Fredericos then questions Shaggvortis about the oracle until they meet him. Velmonia asks the oracle about the wedding, but the oracle wants to know about food, Fredericos then notices something on the oracles toe and pushes it revealing the oracle is actually a dog named Scoobymus (a Greek version of Scooby), who Shaggvortis knows. When they all return to the palace they find it deserted and covered with webs. They explore the palace until the run into King Alexandros, the guards, and King Ladon. Landon is glad to see his daughter then says Arachne is loose in the palace. Fredericos then tries to calm everyone down by saying that have a mythtery. Kin to solveg Alexandros and his guards go look for Arachne while King Landon orders Fredericos to keep out of it. Shaggvortis and Scoobymus try to leave but are stopped by Fredericos then Arachne appears and attacks. Arachne chases them around the palace and into a chariot called the Michanima Mysterio. They ride around the kingdom with Arachne chasing them, she then manages to pull Fredericos, Velmonia and Daphne out of the carriage and begins chasing Shaggvortis and Scoobymus up a mountain. When she reaches the top Shaggvortis and Scoobymus dress up alikeZeus and Hera and shoo her off the mountain with a giant newspaper. Arachne then goes back up the mountain only to find Shaggvortis and Scoobymus gone. Back at the palace the gang meets back up with each other, Fredericos decides to split up and look for clues. Velmonia and Daphne go to King Alexandros' quarters because Daphne doesn't trust his beard. Velmonia then finds a scroll that says Antaganos is in more trouble than they realize, ecause their treasury is running out of money and there's unrest among the people. King Alexandros then shows up and Velma makes Daphne gravel at his feet as a way to cover up their investigation. Fredericos, Shaggvortis and Scoobymus go to Prince Shlemielius' room to find him placing toy soldiers in the floor. Shlemielius then talks about his problems awithVelmonia and his rash until Shaggvortis and Scoobymus start playing with his toy soldiers. Shlemielius then gives Shaggvortius battle knowledge on how to best Scoobymus, which makes Fredericos suspicious. In Velmonia's room, Daphne decide that Velmonia should run away but she refuses and goes one with the wedding. The gang then meets back with each other but they soon get confronted by Arachne. A chase on the Machanima Misterio around the kingdom starts, until it ends with Arachne getting stuck in a fountain. King Alexandros then proclaims that he and his son must leave, but King Ladon states they must commence the union between Athen and Antaganos. But King Alexandros, Aeslop and Prince Shlemielius begin to leave. The gang the starts to feel like failures but Daphne states they all have the right to choose their own paths and that no one chooses failure. This causes Fredericos and Velmonia to realizes that what if someone did choose failure which is the key to the mythtery. So they begin to plan a trap for Arachne. Velmonia then presents King Alexandros with the oracle statue for advice. He asks the oracle about the wedding which he agrees. This makes King Alexandros happy but soon Arachne appears, Daphne activates switches on the portrait which knock Arachne out. King Alexandros then asks if the gods will arrest Arachne but Fredericos states the Olympian gods have nothing to do with the mythtery and unmasks Arachne who is revealed to be Aeslop the servant who was doing the bidding of his master Prince Shlemielius, which confuses King Landon. Shlemielius wanted everyone including his father to think he was weak and immature while secretly become a strategic genius at war and politics. Fredericos could tell that Shlemielius had arranged his toy soldiers in complex patterns which wasn't a game it was a brilliant battle plan for conquering Athens. Velmonia and Daphne found evidence that despite their strong military Antaganos was in economic and social crises, King Alexandros wanted to stabilize Antaganos through a union with Athens, but Shlemielius though his father was weak; enter Arachne. By posing as the monster Shlemielius hoped that fearful people would think the Olympian gods condemned the wedding plans, he knew the failure of the wedding would allow him to lead a revolt and take the throne. Angered by his son's treachery King Alexandros orders the guards to take Prince Shlemielius away. Velmonia then thanks Daphne for working her father's security apparatus. The scene then jumps back to the present where Velma has figured out how to stop the ceiling from coming down. She orders Fred and Daphne to open the door which lets the harpy in, then Velma uses the security apparatus to knock out the harpy and stop the ceiling. The harpy is then unmasked as an unknown man. So with the mystery solved, the gang leaves, but then the ceiling continues to go down which makes the man call for the gang. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley * Grecian Gang ** Fredricos ** Daphne ** Princess Velmonia ** Shaggvortis ** Scoobymus Supporting characters: * King Ladon * King Alexandros Villains: * Harpy * Arachne * Prince Shlemielius * Aeslop * Old man Other characters: * Medusa * Uncle Fillian * Plato * Guards Locations * Greece ** Athens ** Mount Olympus Objects * Prince Shlemielius's toy soldiers Vehicles * Michanima Mysterio Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * The Mystery Machine is absent, although the flashback replaced it with the Michanima Mysterio. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggvortis as Zeus; Scoobymus as Hera; Scoobymus as the Oracle. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * Daphne Du Jour: Trying to get out of doing tasks for Princess Velmonia. Cultural references * The title is a play on the line "Grease is the word" from the song "Grease", the title song of the 1978 musical film of the same name. * Fredricos is a parody of Odysseus. * Shaggvortis is a parody of Socrates. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 episodes